


Father/Daughters Bonding

by SuperOdin



Series: GMW One Shots [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperOdin/pseuds/SuperOdin
Summary: Maya join Cory and Riley in their Father/Daughter time.
Relationships: Cory Matthews & Riley Matthews, Maya Hart & Cory Matthews, Maya Hart & Riley Matthews
Series: GMW One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959754
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Father/Daughters Bonding

Cory Matthews and his daughter Riley entered their New York apartment as Riley's best friend, Maya Hart followed closely behind, closing the door behind her. 

"Well, that was a fun dance." Cory said as he looked at the two girls. 

"Yea." Riley smiled to her dad as he walked closer to him. "Where's mom and Auggie?" She said, noticing the lack of her mom and younger brother.

"Mom's working on a case right now and Auggie's at a sitter." Her dad said. "They won't be back for a while."

Riley smiled and looked at her dad with a look he knew all too well. Cory leaned down and began to kiss Riley, his hands going for the back of her dress. 

Maya had known about Riley and her dad for a while, but promised Riley not to tell anyone. At times she envied Riley about being so close to her dad and sometimes even having a dad. Although, tonight proved Cory and Riley would both be there for her no matter what, this was probably one of the times that Riley wanted to spend alone with her dad. 

"Well, I guess I'll leave you guys to your daddy-daughter time." Maya said as she headed back for the door.

Riley broke the kiss and looked at her dad, Cory knowing exactly what his daughter was thinking. 

"Maya, wait." Cory called out to the blonde girl.

Maya stopped, her hand on the door handle. She turned around to see both Riley and Cory, each with a hand extended to her. 

"Come on." Riley said with a smile. 

"I.." Maya began to say, uncertain of what she should do. 

"He's your Daddy, too." Riley said. 

"Riles." Maya said as she walked closer to her best friend.

Riley grabbed Maya's hand and brought her face to face with her. She then leaned in and began to kiss Maya. Cory moved his way behind Maya and began to take off her jacket. After he tossed it to the side, he reached down at the bottom of her shirt and began to move both of his hands under the fabric. As one hand slid across her stomach to hold her in place, the other moved its way up until it grabbed at the small developing mound of flesh causing Maya to break the kiss with a moan.

Maya looked back at Cory, who then leaned down and began to kiss her as Riley reached out and lifted Maya's shirt, revealing her growing chest to her best friend. She leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around the small pink nipple that her dad wasn't playing with. Maya's tongue began to battle Cory's for dominance of her mouth, eventually losing when she lost concentration as Riley gently bit down on her nipple and breaking off the kiss with a small yelp.

"Let's go to my room." Riley said as Cory's mouth shot a smile. 

"Alrighty." He said. "I'll be a waitin'." He then trotted off to his daughters room whistling while unbuttoning his shirt.

"You sure you're okay with this?" Maya asked for a final time. 

Riley just smiled, "I love you. And so does Daddy. You're as much a part of this family as I am. Besides, sisters are supposed to share everything, right?"

Maya just smiled as she reached out and grabbed Riley's hand as the two walked towards Riley's bedroom. Riley opened the door to see her dad completely naked and lying on the bed. Maya's eyes opened as Cory's 9 inch cock stood straight up, waiting for the two girls, a stupid grin on his face. Maya had seen it before when she first discovered the two of them fucking one day after school, but now it was standing straight up right in front of her.

"What are you two waiting for? C'mon and join the party."

Riley reached behind her and finished untying her dress and pulled it up off her and threw it to the ground leaving her in only her panties. Finishing the job, she grabbed the side of panties and pulled them down.

Maya wasn't as quick as Riley was, moving a little slower mostly due to being nervous and scared. Riley and done this a handful of times easily. 

Maya reached down and pulled off her boots, then grabbed the bottom of both of her shirts and pulled them off, the feeling of the cold air hitting her now bare chest. She let in one giant breath and grabbed all three layers of her pants, including her underwear and pulled them off so she was now standing 100% naked in front of Cory next to a naked Riley.

Cory loved the view and loved the contrast between the two girls. While Riley's nipples were small and dark, Maya sported puffy and pink nipples. And even from where he was standing, he could tell the two girls pussies were different as well, but would have to get a closer look later.

Maya watched as Riley walked over to her bed and crawled on top of it. She positioned herself so her knees were on both sides of her dad's face, giving Cory a full view of his daughter's dripping sex. He reached up and grabbed her thighs, holding her still while his tongue began to tease her pussy. Riley let out a moan as she grabbed onto the base of the History teachers cock, gently tugging it up and down. 

Maya stared as her best friend began to engulf the thick member with her mouth, making the entire head plus a few more centimeters disappear as her tongue went to work across the sensitive head. 

A sudden rush came over the blond girl as her hand instinctively went down and began to rub her clit, she has masturbated a few times before but this time felt better than any other time before.

As Riley got more aggressive, so did Cory. His tongue now plunging in and out of his daughter's tmhole causing Riley to moan, adding more sensation. Riley glanced at Maya from the corner of her eyes and released the dick in her mouth then pointed it in Maya's direction. Maya took a deep breath and followed her friends request. She walked over and grabbed at the base of the cock like Riley did. Riley then placed her hand over Maya's, helping guide the girl's first hand job. Instincts kicked in as Maya moved her face closer to the phallic member, opening her mouth along the way. Cory let out a moan into his daughter's cunt as he felt the tight warmness of Maya's mouth engulf his staff. A glimpse back to the few porn pop ups that she would catch on her computer, she began to slowly force as much of the beast down her throat as she could, although in reality it was only about three inches at first while her hand continued to stroke him. 

Maya was now in a rhythm, taking about 5 inches in her mouth, then pulling up. Soon, the girls room filled with sounds of slurping and moaning. 

"Right there, Daddy." Riley said as she began to grind her pussy into her dad's face, pushing him even further into her core while Maya continued to suck on the cock with her plump lips, now feeling more confident about herself. As Maya's tongue passed over the slit of Cory's member, a salty taste came across her mouth as a sudden stream of cum made its way into the back of the blonde girls throat. Not knowing what to do, she instinctively began to drink the milky liquid that came pouring out. She didn't like the taste, but she also didn't hate it. 

Maya pulled her mouth off of Cory's dick and looked up at her best friend. "Almost there, Daddy!" The brunette moaned as her hips began to grind her dad's face for a few more hard grinds until she let out possibly the cutest moan ever that sent Maya's heart racing. A few seconds later, she flopped off to the side, removing her dad's tongue from her dripping slit. 

"Your turn." Riley said as she looked at Maya in between heavy breaths.

"Huh?" Maya asked.  
"Let Daddy eat your pussy." Riley said in a more casual tone than a girl her age should be saying that phrase. "He's the best." 

Maya once again mimicked her best friend and slowly got onto the bed and lowered her womanhood above her teacher's mouth. Cory was right. Riley had small tight pussy lips, but Maya's were big and puffy. He couldn't wait t dive in. He reached up and grabbed her thighs and slowly guided his tongue into the girl's virgin pussy. Maya's eyes shut as she felt Cory's tongue begin to lick her puffy folds gently, lapping away at the outside of the girl's lips. Cory moved his mouth up, latching it onto the girl's engorged clit. "Holy shit!" Maya moaned out as the sensation began to build inside of her. Maya opened her eyes to see Riley lowering herself down the cock little by little. Her eyes closed as her mouth opened, letting out a moan as her dad's cock pushed deeper her sex. Maya honestly couldn't believe how much Riley was able to take in, eventually getting all of it inside her small frame. Riley shifted around some, letting her insides get used to the intruder inside of her and then opened her eyes to see Maya staring back at her. They just smiled as Riley held her hands out. Maya grabbed them, their fingers interlocking. Using Maya to support herself as she leaned forward, Riley pushed herself up the cock, then back down as she began to slowly fuck her dad. Corey's tongue was now attacking Maya's pussy, his tongue pushing in and out of the tight opening and using his hands to help guide her hips, showing her how to grind her pussy on his face. 

"Oh, Daddy." The blonde moaned out as Cory worked at her sex. "That feels so gooood." 

"Isn't he just the best?" Riley said, her body now glistening in sweat. "Just wait." 

"Wait for what?" Maya asked, but Riley only smiled. Maya was going to ask again until she felt the pressure building inside of her release. Her eyes shot into the back of head as she let out a scream as she felt her insides begin to pour out. She wasn't sure what just happened to her, but it was the greatest thing she'd ever felt. She began to breath heavily as she leaned forward, unable to hold herself up.

"That." Riley giggled as Corey's tongue finished lapping up the juices of the girl's first orgasm. 

Maya slouched herself off of Cory's mouth, dropping to the side of the bed as she caught her breath. Riley looked down at her dad, both of them smiling at each other. 

"Fuck me, Daddy!" Riley demanded now that Cory was able to give her the proper attention she wanted.

Cory reached up and grabbed her waist, holding her still as he began to thrust in and out of her as she leaned down and began to kiss him. 

"You're always so tight." Cory said in between kisses as he felt the inner walls of his daughter's pussy close in around his member. "Just like your mother."

Cory pulled his cock out all the way, making Riley moan for a moment, but allowing the duo to switch positions. He gently placed Riley down on the bed, then pushed his member back into her as she let out a moan. As Cory began to fuck Riley even harder, he leaned down and latched his mouth to one of her brown nipples on the small growing mound of flesh. Riley let out a yelp with each thrust of her dad into her. 

"Daddy!" Riley panted out. "I'm about to cum." 

Cory mover his mouth from his current position on her nipples and mashed his mouth with hers. The daddy daughter combo locked themselves in this position as Cory continued to thrust into her, feeling her walls get tighter and tighter and he felt them constrict around his cock. The tightness was all Cory needed, thrusting even harder into her before he let out a final thrust, shooting his cum into his daughter's womb. 

The brunette laid there, sweating as she tried to catch her breath as Cory pulled out, a trail of cum coming with it. He looked over to see Maya lying on the bed, her fingers spreading her glistening lower lips and revealing the bright pink inside to Cory. 

"Fuck me too, Daddy." Maya said, loving the way those words came out of her mouth together like that.

Cory just smiled to the girl as he reached out and pulled her legs so her ass was hanging off the bed. She shifted herself so she was sitting up on her elbows wanting to watch. 

"It's going to hurt for a little bit." Riley said who was now next to her. "So, if it hurts too much, just say so and Daddy will stop." 

Maya just nodded her head at Cory, who placed the tip of his cock at the blond's entrance. Riley grabbed Maya's hand as Maya's eyes shut tight, feeling her teacher's cock began to push its way into her tight hole. Cory himself was having a hard time as Maya's walls constricted around him. 

"Fuck." Cory moaned. "You're tighter than Riley was her first time." He continued to slowly push into the blonde centimeter by centimeter. Maya winced at the pain but the pleasure of Riley's mouth latched around her nipple helped ease the pain. Maya let out a scream and clinched Riley's hand even harder as she felt a sharp pain rip through her.

"That was the worst part." Cory said. "It's nothing but daisies and sunshine from here." 

Cory continued to push his cock in slowly another inch, then pulled out halfway, causing Maya to moan as he pushed back in, not wanting to go too deep. With each thrust, Maya moaned softly as she felt like she was in heaven.

"This feels so incredible, Daddy." Maya said, again loving the way it sounded coming out of her full lips.  
  
Cory could feel Maya's walls begin to tighten up around him as he could feel his own orgasm coming. The tightness of the girl proving too much for him after a few thrusts, he lifted Maya up and grabbed her firm asscheeks tightly.

Maya lost control of her own body as she felt Cory's cum pour inside her and hear up her insides as she began to squirt out her own juices all over her 'father'.

Cory held the just recently de-flowered blonde still as both of them came down from their high, her head resting on his shoulders. Cory then gently placed Maya down on the bed next to Riley who was currently finishing up her own private session as her fingers aggressively attacked her pussy.

"I'm spent." Cory said as he leaned down and gave Riley a quick peck on her lips. "I'm going to call it a night before your mother comes home." 

"Daddy." Riley said as she pulled her fingers out of her slit and held them out for her dad to lick them clean. "Do you think this can be a new tradition?" 

After finishing off Riley's fingers, he looked at both the girls with a smile. "It is our Daddy/Daughters time." Cory said, putting an emphasis on the 'S' at the end of 'Daughters' and walked out the room.

Maya slowly opened her eyes, seeing Riley laying next to her with her signature smile.

"Hi there, Sister." Riley smiled as she grabbed ahold of Maya's hand.

"Hi there, Sister." Maya responded back with her own smile.


End file.
